Recent trends in social media applications are moving to expand a user's ability to share content—including live video streaming—with a wide network of people. Users can rely on a wide range of increasingly sophisticated mobile and handheld devices to capture live video. Users are searching for a reliable means to instantaneously share the video they capture with their family, friends, wider social networks, or even the public in general.
Existing content-sharing applications or programs have had difficulty fully enabling the sharing of content or providing sufficient functionality to enable quick and easy sharing of content. One reason that full sharing has proven difficult is that video streaming is computationally expensive and requires careful management in a mobile-to-mobile context.
Video streaming applications also rely on underlying protocols which can be difficult to authenticate and present their own set of vulnerabilities. For example, the unsecured endpoints of a video stream can be easily exploited by malicious scripts to drive up server costs or to execute a denial of service attack
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the present disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.